


The Print of a Soul

by ForbiddenRapture



Series: Of Souls [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, M/M, Not Beta Read, Past Adam/Shiro (Voltron), Pre-Kerberos Mission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 15:31:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16177976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenRapture/pseuds/ForbiddenRapture
Summary: Keith would never forget the first time he saw the deep mauve handprint glowing dully on the front page, sitting in the exact place Shiro had palmed the packet while blindly searching for it. He remembered staring at the forums minutes after the print had long since faded from the white pages.It wasn't that Keith didn't believe in soulmates before that moment. It was kinda hard not to when the evidence was colorful handprints painted on the bare skin of someone's soulmate. Keith had just genuinely believed he wouldn't get a soulmate.Keith's pre-kerberos POV in my Soulmate AUPart IIThis fic can be read out of order or as a stand alone





	The Print of a Soul

**Author's Note:**

> So here is the second part [which is actually set before Shiro's part] of my soulmate AU. Hopefully it is alright. You all asked for the second part/Keith's POV so here it is. I already had most of this written but I didnt like it so I edited it a lot from the original.
> 
> Enjoy, and don't forget to tell me if you liked it and want more!
> 
> [I created a series so I can put more shorts in the same world.[ Tell me in the comments what you would like to see next!]](http://forbiddenrapture.tumblr.com)

Keith shifted his weight from his right to his left as he stood on the steaming tarmac with his arms crossed tightly over his chest. Shiro's right hand was clamped down on Keith's left shoulder as the older man gestured open palmed at the spacecraft before them.  
  
"They just upgraded the FTL drives too, so it shouldn't take more than six months to get there." Shiro's voice pitched, a smile pulling on his lips even as he spoke.  
  
Keith felt the slight tremble from Shiro's hand on his shoulder. The young man hoped that it was from Shiro's excitement instead of Keith's own near constant fidgeting.  
  
His suspicions were confirmed when Shiro made a fist with his left hand a few times then shook out his hand in attempt to dispel the trembles. Keith pressed his lips together as he watched Shiro glaringly.  
  
Nearly four years ago Keith's own fingers had trembled over the Garason admittance forms Shiro had handed him. Even after he'd hijacked Recuitment Officer Shirogane's car.

Keith would never forget the first time he saw the deep mauve handprint glowing dully on the front page, sitting in the exact place Shiro had palmed the packet while blindly searching for it. He remembered staring at the forums minutes after the print had long since faded from the white pages.

It wasn't that Keith didn't believe in soulmates before that moment. It was kinda hard not to when the evidence was colorful handprints painted on the bare skin of someone's soulmate. Keith had just genuinely believed he wouldn't get a soulmate.

  
Sure he was still young, fourteen at the time of discovery. And yeah, it was said that everyone had a soulmate. But only sixty percent of the population ever found their match. Keith fully believed he was one of the unfortunate forty percent. Lady Luck never seemed to be on his side after all.  
  
A fluke. Keith's brain had supplied. There was no way a man six and a half years his senior would be his soulmate. It just proved the universe was out to get him.  
  
The next year, when Keith had found out Shiro was in a committed relationship, he'd never been more glad he always wore fingerless gloves. Not just on their first encounter but every encounter afterword as well. Keith counted that a blessing.  
  
Keith decided long ago, some time between his father dying and years afterward spent in shitty foster homes, that if he ever did meet his soulmate it would be on his terms. He accomplished that by hiding his prints behind gloves from a potential soulmate.  
  
This led to Keith spending over three years seeing Shiro's deep mauve handprints everywhere. Reminents left behind by each and every touch, lasting only minutes before fading away. The longest ones were on his jacketed shoulders. Those prints stayed for hours on some occasions. It was bittersweet, but Keith learned to deal with it. In Shiro's eyes he was a mere child, and even if he wasn't Keith was no homewrecker.  
  
Shiro's gaze flickered down to Keith as he removed his hand from the younger's shoulder. "Don't look at me like that." He chuckled.  
  
Time had dulled Keith's reaction to the dark purple handprint left on his shoulder and Keith only rose a brow in question having been pulled from his memories. Not realizing how intently he'd been staring at Shiro the whole time.  
  
"I'm just a little nervous." Shiro voiced as he twisted the electric device on his wrist with a frown dorning his features.  
  
"I know." Keith snapped a little harsher than intended before shrugging. Shiro loved to make unneeded excuses.  
  
Shiro's shoulders dropped comfortably and he let go of his wrist. Keith quirked a minor smile at his more relaxed posture.  
  
"I'll miss this." Shiro sighed.  
  
Keith tipped his head in question. "Miss what?"  
  
"This." Shiro gestured between the two of them. "Our talks. Hanging out, I'll miss you. Despite what you say about yourself, you are a good friend Keith." Shiro spoke softly, almost incoherently with all the noise around the launch site.  
  
"Oh."  
  
Shiro's head tipped back as he laughed. Dark eyes shining with mirth. "Don't sound so put off. It was supposed to be a complement."  
  
Keith's grip tightened on his biceps, knuckles going white. He tried to shrug nonchalantly but his shoulders ended up shuttering and he hung his head in order to hide his heated face. "I'll miss you too Shiro."  
  
Keith had long ago decided; Shiro was a star. Keith was only stuck in his orbit, destined to always keep a respectful distance.  
  
Shiro had Adam, and he was happy. Which was all Keith could ask for but then Kerberos was announced and Keith's conviction wavered.  
  
First with the knowledge that Shiro was sick, and would likely not live a full life. Then his leaving for over a year. But what really broke Keith's will was Shiro's breakup.  
  
Shiro pretended it didnt effect him. But Keith could see it. In the way the man's shoulders drooped, to how Shiro's smile never reached his eyes anymore. It was how Shiro invited Keith over more often, and the dark circles under his eyes that never seemed to fade completely.  
  
Keith also felt like a coward. He wanted to tell Shiro so badly that they were soulmates. In the past month, a few weeks after Adam left Shiro high and dry, Keith tried so many times. But he chickened out at the last second.  
  
There were so many excuses that clouded his thoughts just before he said anything.  
  
Shiro was still getting over Adam. It wasn't fair to tell Shiro right before he left. Shiro sees Keith as a little brother. Keith would be rejected. Keith isn't eighteen yet. It would ruin their friendship... The list was endless.  
  
"Sometimes it's hard... Working towards your goals and not having anyone to fall back on." Shiro had sighed heavily three nights ago.  
  
Keith almost spilt the beans then and there. But his throat had closed up on him. All he managed to say was, "I'll be here... When you get back."  
  
Loud speakers crackled around them. "T-27 hours and holding. All non-essential personnel please exit the launch site. I repeat. All non-essential personnel please exit the launch site."  
  
Shiro looked back toward where his crew was saying their final goodbyes to family, then turned back  addressing Keith again "Well, I guess this is it."  
  
"Shiro!" Keith shouted. He reached forward grabbing the man's sleeve between thumb and forefinger in order not to leave a premature print on the fabric.  
  
Shiro smiled softly, brows pulled up in a slight frown. "Keith?"  
  
Taking a shuttering breath Keith reached up to cup the right side of Shiro's jaw. He could feel his eyes watering but he blinked the tears away rapidly. "I'm really going to miss you. So come back safe okay?"  
  
Shiro's right hand grabbed Keith's left wrist loosely. The pad of his thumb rubbed the back of Keith hand and his eyes fell shut as he breathed in deeply. "Keith..."  
  
"Promise me." Keith gasped shakily his free hand grabbing Shiro's left wrist, fingers brushing against the bare skin under the cuff of his uniform, and tugging the taller man down.  
  
Shiro went willingly, stooping to rest his head on Keith's shoulder. "I, I promise to do my best."  
  
Keith rocked upwards onto the balls of his feet using the hand on Shiro's jaw to tilt the man's chin up a bit to gain better access to Shiro's ear. Their cheeks pressed against eachother's and Keith nuzzled a little on instinct. "You can always fall back on me." He whispered gently.  
  
Shiro's grip on Keith's wrist tightened marginally and a small noise sounded in the back of his throat. Keith felt the way his jaw tightened then unhinged as he went to say something.  
  
Not giving Shiro the time, Keith jumped away quickly pulling down his sleeves and clasping his hands tightly behind his back. "I better go before we get yelled at."  
  
Shiro straightened. His jaw still working as he fished for words. "Sure." He coughed out behind his fist.  
  
Keith sucked in a sharp breath at the bright red handprint glowing on Shiro's cheek. It almost looked as if someone slapped him, which would have been hilarious if Keith wasn't drown in a mixture of embarrassment and shock.  
  
"I'll see you when I get back." Shiro continued.  
  
"It's a date." Keith tried for a casual response, but the words out of his mouth made his ears burn.  
  
Shiro chuckled, reaching forward. Keith nearly flinched thinking Shiro would try and touch his face in return but the man's hand buried itself in his hair instead.  
  
"We'll go get ice cream or something."  
  
Keith brushed off Shiro's hand laughing lightly as he did. "I'm not a kid, you dont have to bribe me with sweets."  
  
Shiro pouted at the comment, crossing his arms over his chest and looking away. "Maybe I wanted the ice cream."  
  
Keith started holes into the side of Shiro's face until he couldn't put up the facade any longer and the pair broke into laughter.  
  
"Yo! Shirogane! We gotta go. Briefing is in ten." Shiro's younger crew mate called across the tarmac. Keith thinks Shiro called them the Holts. Sam and Matt, though Keith couldn't recall which name belonged to the father and which was the son's.  
  
"That was my warning." Shiro said after his laughing died down. "Keep up your studies Keith."  
  
"You don't have to worry about me. Just take care of yourself out there okay?"  
  
"I can do that." Shiro smiled one last time before turning to go.  
  
Keith watched until Shiro was out of sight. It was only then that he hastily pulled back the sleeve of his jacket to look at his wrist.  
  
Shiro's handprint was huge. The freshly glowing mauve wrapped all the way around. The thumb was pressed into the back of Keith's hand while the fingers wrapped aroun until they were millimetres from touching the palm of the print.  
  
Keith pulled his hand tightly to his chest and took a steadying breath. The print would stay on his wrist as long as Shiro was alive, and until Shiro moved the print by the same hand touching somewhere else. Just as the marks Keith left on Shiro would.  
  
All Keith had to do was wait.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.
> 
> I'd **LOVE** to hear your thoughts!
> 
> Positive Criticism, as well as suggestions, comments, and kudos are highly appreciated!  
>  **Flames** are **NOT**.  
>   
>  **Please Comment** if you have questions or just to tell me if you liked it! Even just leaving a  <3 as a comment is fine!


End file.
